


let us cling together

by mochiguman



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiguman/pseuds/mochiguman
Summary: Dimitri and Claude do very physical things on occasion. Chapters are random scenes, not necessarily chronological.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make it clear that my headcanon is that claude is trans, but i am not trans myself. i'm not sure if that kind of thing matters but i've seen worries about trans fetishization from time to time in porn fic and i'm hoping to avoid that concern by being as transparent as possible, meaning, i think ppl should have trans hcs whether theyre trans or not? idk, i dont write porn often i hope this is alright

“I gotta say, you’re not very good at this.”

Dimitri would frown if his mouth weren’t currently occupied, though clearly pausing was of no concern to Claude by the nonchalant tone of his voice. 

He decides to stop anyways, his jaw hurts. Dimitri lifts his head from between Claude’s legs and, so that he doesn’t have to look at Claude’s possibly bored expression, rests his head against Claude’s thigh. That way he misses the look of surprise on Claude’s face, he’d never known the prince to be affectionate.

Dimitri sighs, and after a beat he feels a hand being placed gently on his head, like Claude isn't sure whether to touch him.

“You don’t have to be so gentle, is all,” Claude says, but Dimitri doesn’t enjoy being comforted so he doesn’t know what to say in response. “Seriously, I get the feeling you’re worrying about your monstrous strength. I can handle a little pain.”

Claude doesn’t say that he’d welcome it, even. He’ll save that for another time, another night with the two of them tucked away in his room by the light of two candles, still having to worry about class the next day. To be honest, Claude doesn’t have the slightest clue as to why Dimitri even agreed to do this with him, considering how stiff he could be. He definitely didn’t strike Claude as being interested in fooling around of any sort. What on earth was he getting out of this arrangement?

Dimitri frowns, as he does when his tendency to break things is brought up, so Claude just sighs and hooks his legs around Dimitri once more.

“How about giving it another go? Or we could do something else, like I could do you instead?” Here Claude makes an obscene gesture involving his hand and his mouth, which causes Dimitri to perk up somewhat nervously.

“No, no I... I’d like to try again.” Dimitri coughs into his fist. He’s still wearing his gauntlets. Aside from their capes and Claude’s pants and shoes, they were still mostly properly clothed. Something about that feels a lot more obscene to Claude, maybe how it would be easier to put themselves back together after this is over, or if they were about to be caught in the act. Maybe next time Claude will suggest that they both strip down to nothing and just hold each other, something harder to explain or pull apart from.

They look into each other’s eyes, Claude can feel his heart start to stutter, and he thinks it’s relief he feels when Dimitri breaks the moment to return to the task with a shy but renewed energy.

He’s a fast learner, going from slowly kissing the soft lines of Claude’s vulva to suddenly licking a wet stripe upwards. “So you _were_ holding back,” Claude manages to gasp out, clenching his fingers into Dimitri’s stringy hair as his tongue prods even further. Dimitri just presses his nose against the soft dark curls, and when he flattens his tongue against Claude’s clit, Claude bucks involuntarily into Dimitri’s mouth with a moan.

It’s not long before Dimitri’s now more insistent ministrations cause a familiar heat to rise in Claude’s belly. His grip in Dimitri’s hair tightens, and when he speaks he can’t stop his voice from coming out as a sigh.

“Dimitri, let up. I think I’m gonna—” Claude says, as best he can, but he's cut off when Dimitri only grips his legs harder, almost desperately. Claude doesn’t bother argue him on it. He tries his luck instead and thrusts shallowly against Dimitri’s face, losing his proper balance on the edge of the bed where he’s seated so that his weight is pressed against Dimitri’s tongue. 

Claude climaxes with a low groan, and even when he’s ridden the last of it out Dimitri continues lapping at him until Claude nudges him away. There’s a combination of saliva and Claude’s wetness trickling down Dimitri’s face, and he looks fairly dazed, following Claude’s movements to clean himself up slowly with half-lidded eyes. It’s endearing in a way that Claude has never associated with Dimitri before, less earnest than it is his seeming completely defenseless, them hazily watching each other in the dark, and something about it makes Claude’s heart start to beat fast again.

Then, he’s noticing that there’s a hardness straining itself against Dimitri’s stiff uniform pants, and he pushes those thoughts out of his mind.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of that?”

Dimitri suddenly seems more focused at the sound of Claude’s voice, and then looks down at himself. The look on his face is resigned, like his erection is nothing more than an inconvenience, and Claude wants to roll his eyes.

“Well,” Dimitri says, “if you’re offering.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Please, your highness, fill me with your thick—” Claude says, but is interrupted by Dimitri’s long fingers against his mouth.

That doesn’t really stop Claude, who can make the most of any situation. He just takes Dimitri’s fingers into his mouth, takes his hand to stroke against his face, hold down his neck. Dimitri gets pulled into it. His heart flutters at the sight of Claude kissing at his fingers, until he starts speaking again.

“Your highness,” he starts to say, and Dimitri ruts against him, once, twice. “Reach, ah, inside me. I want to feel you deep.”

“Claude,” Dimitri says, but he’s not sure if it’s a warning or a plea. Maybe he says it just to dispel that frenzied thing rising in him as Claude moans beneath where their bodies touch.

“P-please,” Claude continues. The head of Dimitri's cock presses angrily up between Claude’s legs, against the wet fabric of where Claude still has his underwear on. “Your highness, press it in. Bend me over and press it in.”

Dimitri hooks his hands underneath Claude’s legs to pull him in as close as he can get, so that he’s properly lined up with Claude’s entrance. He really does want to enter him, too. Neither of them had had any form of protection on hand. Claude had wanted to continue regardless, but Dimitri was having none of that. Still, Claude’s attempts to goad him on had definitely been working, as playful as they were. They were both sweaty and breathing hard. Dimitri was painfully aroused, thrusting haphazardly against Claude while he continued fucking talking.

“_Please_ your highness, grab my hair and make me scream,” Claude is grinning, trying his best to not laugh, even. Even if Dimitri could see where Claude was itching for release, the heavy rise and fall of his chest and his fingers gripping at the sheets. His hair was fraying out against the stiff linen of the pillow and falling into his face, flushed, sweaty in the thick heat of the summer moon. “Your highness, in and out, _ah_, harder! Please fuck me.”

“Enough! Claude!” Dimitri snaps, not with any real anger but something that was burning like it. Frustration, too. He yanks at Claude’s underwear, pulls it down to reveal Claude’s wet cunt and stares, red-faced, into Claude’s eyes. He pulls Claude up against him, rides a hand underneath his shirt and thrusts into the tight space, pressing his hardness against him but not pushing it inside.

“_Oh_,” is all Claude says, and Dimitri can feel where he’s pressed right up against him, slick with too much oil. Claude can only gasp, the beginning of the words _please_ or _your_ continuously dying on his lips as Dimitri continues to press up, up, up against him. 

Dimitri grips Claude’s hips for better leverage, feels the bone, looks at his thighs squeezed together with a familiar hunger and slides a hand over his ass. Takes a finger and starts to rub at Claude’s clit.

“Ah, ah! Fuck,” Claude says, his face is contorted slightly, eyebrows furrowed. Dimitri stays kneeled between his legs, keeping up a forceful pace until he feels himself reaching climax, and then hands reach clumsily for the back of his neck and pull him down until Claude’s tongue is prodding at his lips, dragging saliva against the corners until he finds access to the inside of Dimitri’s mouth. The little whine Claude makes when Dimitri licks against him is what sends Dimitri over the edge, and Claude wraps his legs around, not letting Dimitri retreat so that he finishes messily against Claude’s leg.

But Claude isn’t finished, he clings to Dimitri, who works through the growing haze in his body to keep rubbing at Claude with his thumb. 

“Your highness,” Claude says, “do it roughly, roughly. Fill me with your sweaty hardness, stretch me around it.” He continues to babble, grip around Dimitri more and more constricting, until his legs are trembling with the release, and Dimitri’s fingers are glistening and sticky. 

Claude is breathing hard. His face is aglow with red over his cheeks and nose and Dimitri offhandedly considers opening a window.

Dimitri peels off his shirt to wipe at the sweat on Claude’s body. He only grins wickedly in return, places a wet kiss against the side of Dimitri’s face and then collapses backwards against the thin sheets.

“Could you please just call me Dimitri?” Dimitri says, then, quiet and a little exasperated. But Claude is already drifting off into something like sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s much too cold in Faerghus to want to be naked in any capacity, but here Claude is, trying to ignore the bite of it where his feet stick out from underneath the heavy blankets.

At least there’s a much warmer, larger body pressed right up against his. Claude has always ran a little cold, chill staying in his fingertips long after the dining hall fireplace should have warmed them up. Dimitri told him so, once, when they were holding hands on the bridge to the cathedral watching the fog roll over the hills.

Dimitri is still as reserved as he was in the past, but with a kind of unrestrained edge to it, like everything he’s learned he’s forgotten. Or doesn’t care about. The way he kisses is a little gross, very languid and slow which surprises Claude for how urgent everything feels these days. He likes it. It’s like he’s a large animal savouring a meal but went and fell in love with the prey. It’s cute. Or it would be if the threat of being eaten alive wasn’t still there, looming in the harshness of his eyes and his grip.

Dimitri’s open mouth presses up against Claude’s and he pushes his tongue in, warm and firm, leaves it there and just presses further and further. Claude squeezes his legs together to deal with his growing arousal—because they’ve been at this for a while now—but Dimitri takes a hand and abruptly pushes his legs apart, running a hand on the inside of his thigh, up and down until Claude can feel himself trembling.

Claude doesn’t think he can take much more of this. He thought Dimitri would have been a lot rougher and a lot faster. He knows he’s being toyed with, the way that Dimitri has just been edging him along, ghosting his fingers between his legs. He’d pulled Claude up against his thigh and looked rather delighted, in that new grim way of his, at the way Claude had shuddered.

It’s cold even under the blankets, and Claude curls up against Dimitri even more so that Dimitri’s untouched hardness is pressed between them. Claude moves his leg over Dimitri and tries to pull him in closer, like maybe then he will finally accept the invitation and thrust into him hard and throbbing so that they can both finally get off. But Dimitri doesn’t do that. Claude catches his breath, scratches at a scar feeling itchy in the dry cold and then jolts when he feels a finger skate against his clit and tap lightly. Claude can feel Dimitri looking at him, so he reaches his hand—still cold—down and puts it over Dimitri’s and just nudges the fingers closer. He’ll take anything at this point, and when the two fingers suddenly press inside him and start stroking he doesn’t stop himself from gasping aloud. Dimitri’s other hand reaches up under the hard cotton of the shirt Claude had been given to sleep in, feels especially good where it runs over Claude’s chest and pulls the shirt up and over his head, tossing it somewhere to the side. 

From there the fingers are more insistent, and Dimitri rolls so that Claude is properly underneath him, where it’s easier for him to peer at his expression when he scissors his fingers. Then the fingers are suddenly pulled out, and immediately to replace the loss are two hands that grab his ass and he can feel the press of Dimitri’s cock against his entrance. It’s starting to get warmer and warmer underneath the blanket, enough to make Claude feel a little suffocated, and then Dimitri is pressing into him. Claude groans lowly and bites his bottom lip, and to his surprise Dimitri pauses until Claude waves a quivering hand behind him, an okay for him to push in further. 

Dimitri doesn’t have much to say throughout this. Claude kind of misses the light banter and the way he’d been so easy to tease. He tries not to linger on that for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has just been sitting in my drafts so i thought i'd finally fix it up and let it free... it feels a little un-inspired but i just have other dmcl ideas that aren't just outrageously horny so i guess this little series is finished for now! <_>


End file.
